UD: Currituck
UD: Currituck '''(previously '''UD: Fort Landing) is a game created by Index15 and is completed. It is the second game based in North Carolina and fourth game in the southeast part of the Ultimate Driving Universe (After UD: Sunshine City, UD: Calhounstown, and UD: Monroe). This game is based in Currituck County, NC, which is located on the north coast of North Carolina just west of the Outer Banks. The game was opened on June 21st, 2017. During the beta, it would cost 40 ROBUX (previously 35 ROBUX, 31 ROBUX and 30 ROBUX). During some weeks of its beta, free access was available during weekends. This game features highways, residential roads, 5 Towns, a state border with Virginia, a local passenger ship port, an RR crossing (Railroad Crossing), an airport (which is named Currituck Regional Airport), and 4 bridges. A prison was also added on April 2nd, 2017 (which was in the Free Weekend period). This allowed officers to finally arrest players with high bounty and send them to the prison. The passenger ship port is still under construction according to the game. There is also a hospital at Fort Landing but is not on the map. index15 had remade UD: Currituck by removing I-795 and redoing some roads, etc. I-795 was replaced by a two-lane road (US 13), and 2 new towns were added during that time, Halifax, and Pea Ridge. As a result, UD: Currituck is the first UD game without a freeway in-game or any direct connections to an Interstate route or freeway. Free Weekends (During Beta) During the beta stage, Index15 had offered free weekend periods for this game to encourage feedback from players and the community, especially those unable to afford the fee. Furthermore, the game temporarily had open betas which had permitted players to explore the map, allowing users to see the updates in person. The price for beta testing usually changed after a free weekend period. Free Weekend Dates/Open Testing Local Livery Vehicles Index15 created liveries to represent local emergency services and the DOT vehicles for Currituck. These vehicles, similar to the release of the localized DOT livery in Noyan and Hydrolock's release of localized liveries in Florida will add a more local feel to the game. However, original license plates should remain unchanged. Following an update to vehicles in May 2017, the custom liveries were removed, being re-applied on July 28, 2017. They were eventually removed again because they simply wouldn't work with the game for some reason. Major Roads Serving UD: Currituck Revamp Index15 (the creator of the game) has announced a revamp of UD: Currituck! Currituck and Swanquarter will get major changes. In Currituck, the spawn and Body Shop will stand together and the New Location of the Spawn will be just behind the new one and the old position will be replaced with some shops making it have a more town feel. In Swanquarter a boardwalk will be added as well as a beautiful golden sunset and charming blue night sky will make it wonderful to stroll down the boardwalk and beach! Also we will get a southern expansion too! Also state route 125 will get expanded from two to four lanes! Towns and Cities # Currituck - Seat of the area, home to the local prison/police spawn, school, and transit spawn. # Swanquarter (previously Winterville and Washington City) - A small town which is home to the local passenger ship port, fire station, post office, and many residents. # Fort Landing - A small abandoned, broken town, home to the local hospital and trucker spawn. # Halifax - A small settlement with a Highway Worker/DOT station, and some residential houses. # Pea Ridge - A primarily industrial unincorporated community with no civilization. Trivia * Currituck is the first game to have no direct connection to a freeway. In fact, this game does not have any signs directing traffic to a freeway or Interstate route, except at the northern boundary of the game, there is a sign to I-264 which is part of Jeff's (Mochapathy) games. * This game was the second with an airport, the first being UD: Noyan. Unlike Noyan's airport, it was fully accessible from the service access. It was re-added later on. * The first North Carolina game for the UDU (excluding UD: Monroe). * This is the first game that is based on North Carolina to ever released. * The first southern game to release. * This is the first United States game to release that is based outside of Delaware. * Currituck has an Easter egg, in the city of Currituck on the dock, there is a green pad that can teleport you to an exotic island. Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in North Carolina Category:Games by northern_virginia Category:North Carolina